Moon and Star
by Wolfie0103
Summary: It's seventh year, and the Marauders have been at school about a month. When Sirius gets bullied and Remus stands up for him, they start to connect on a deeper level… and nobody suspects a thing. Rated for a small bad word and um, an explicit scene.


**This is my first Wolfstar fanfic, but it's been coming a long time, because they are literally my OTP. For those who read my Back To Life fic, I am sorry, but I've got writer's block. Don't kill me!**

 **At this point, James and Lily haven't started dating yet, although they are definitely friends. This is also in no way related to my Sirius fanfic, Home is Where the Heart Is.**

 **I might write a sequel if I get enough requests, about how the others find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Remus and Tonks marry in the books/films. Obviously, I really want Wolfstar to happen, so Harry Potter is not mine, hm?**

* * *

 _The Moon looks upon_

 _The Star in all it's beauty_

 _It keeps it from harm._

Moon and Star

Remus pulled his satchel back over his shoulder as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. His mates were already stuffing their faces at the Gryffindor table. He smiled as he glanced over their grinning faces. James had his glasses sitting crookedly on the edge of his nose, and had a pile of sausages on his plate. His love-sick mind was showing clearly on his face, as the red-haired, green-eyed, love-of-his-life Lily whispered something into his ear, with a mischievous look on her face. Remus was glad that the two of them had become friends, and so was the rest of the school - everyone was sick of James' proclamations of love during the first six years of school. His glance passed over Peter, who was steadily adding even more bacon to his already crammed plate and landed on… _Sirius_.

After what had happened over the holidays, Sirius had stopped being so physically demanding. In fact, every time someone touched him, whether it was tapping him on the shoulder, or trying to shove him into a broom closet, he flinched. Remus had only heard about what Sirius's parents did to him from James, so he didn't really know what Sirius had been through. All he knew that it was bad enough to scar Sirius mentally - he just wasn't the same.

Of course, that didn't stop Remus crushing on him, did it?

He loved the way his long, dark hair fell around his face like velvety curtains, he loved the way Sirius would smirk and groan, " _Oh, Moony, lighten up a bit!"_ when he felt Remus was being boring. He was witty, and smart, and cheeky. But most of all, Remus loved his eyes. Silvery-blue, they would darken with intense feelings, but they had a sparkle in them that made Remus feel wanted. Sirius knew nothing of this, obviously. Their relationship was the same platonic thing it had been for the previous six years, and showed no sign of changing; besides, Sirius was hetero-and-proud. Many girls in the school wanted to be his next girlfriend. Remus hadn't told his friends about his suspicions about his sexual preferences, and he wasn't planning to. He was weird enough, thank you very much.

Remus had noticed many Slytherins sending Sirius very dirty looks, but they were nothing out of the ordinary. Sirius's relatives constantly glared at him, and made scathing remarks. Remus usually ignored the derogatory looks as best as he could. Today, though, each comment was like sending a burning drill into Remus's brain. His blood was boiling, and he clenched his fork. He caught sight of the night sky, and immediately spotted the reason behind his sudden anger. The almost full moon shone brightly against the morning sky, as if it was smiling down on him, saying, " _He will never, never want you."_ Remus sent a menacing look at it, and got on with his breakfast.

A few minutes later, however, his tranquil munching (or as tranquil as you got when you had the Marauders as best mates) was interrupted by three Slytherins venturing over. Surprise, surprise, it was Snape, Avery and Mulciber. The hall went silent, anticipating a Marauder/Slytherin brawl.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Black sheep. Not so confident now you're without a home, are you?" Mulciber sneered.

Avery cackled.

"Probably missing his ickle mummy - but then, she hates you, so what would be the point." he leered.

But it was Snape who delivered the most galling line of all.

"Face it, loser. No one in this world cares for a snivelling wretch like you - and those cuts you got, you deserve." James slung a comforting arm around Sirius, and glared dangerously at the three snakes, but Remus only had eyes for Sirius. Seeing his broken figure, and his depressed eyes, made the wolf hunger for their blood. But what made Remus snap was the fact that Sirius didn't answer back their catcalls with a sassy comment - that's what drove Remus to do what he did. In a flash he was striding towards Snape, and he punched him hard. Snape looked up, blood dripping from his nose, his eyes wide with shock, as Peter, Lily and James all had to restrain Remus. Avery and Mulciber were frozen. The Great Hall was deathly quiet; you could hear a pin drop, so everyone heard Remus's growl.

"Take. That. Back."

Snape looked absolutely terrified. No one had ever seen Remus in a real rage before except his friends, so this was a complete surprise. To no one's astonishment, he picked himself up, and quickly fled from the hall, Avery and Mulciber following him. Remus shrugged his friends off (they all looked pretty shellshocked as well - this was the worst Remus had ever been), despite the wolf still howling for justice, and strode angrily from the room. Maybe he needed to get admitted to the Hospital Wing early, before he actually murdered the Slytherins.

 **(This is kind-of in James' POV)**

The full moon shone its beams upon the four animals in the Shrieking Shack. The grey rat, with its pointed nose and watery eyes, scurried up the neck of the handsome, tawny stag and curled up between its impressive antlers. The stag was oblivious to it - his hazel eyes were focused solely upon the werewolf and the dog curled up in the corner. The sleek grey wolf had been worn out by the adventures of the four all over Hogwarts grounds, and was stretched out on the rickety floor, its dreadful amber eyes shut. The dog it was wrapped around was a great black beast, with a striking resemblance to the Grim. However, this dog was looking extremely content, lying next to the wolf. The stag puzzled on.

Almost as soon as Remus was released from the Hospital Wing, he was dragged into the nearest classroom by none other than Sirius Black. Remus wiped his sweaty palms and wetted his dry mouth. Normally he tried to have at least an hour after full moon nights before looking on the majesty that was Sirius. At that time in the morning, he didn't have his full wits about him. Sirius spun to face him.

"I guess, I want to say thanks."

This left Remus absolutely befuddled.

"Thanks? For what?"

"For sticking up for me, yesterday, in the Great Hall. It meant a lot to me." Was it Remus's imagination, or was Sirius blushing? Sirius basically never blushed.

Remus smiled at him, feeling his heart thump like a drum in his chest. Oh, it was too early in the morning for this.

Sirius elegantly arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, and also, I'm suspecting something, and I've a feeling you'd wanna keep it hushed. Prongs and Wormtail are completely oblivious to everything, which is why they haven't worked it out." Remus kept smiling an albeit rather strained smile, as he got an awful feeling in his chest.

"So, have you dated any guys recently?"

Remus's mouth dropped open.

"How… h-how did you…"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease, Moony. It was obvious. You kept eyeing up the male Quidditch players."

Remus smiled faintly.

"Do you have a crush?"

"N-no…"

"Ah ha! You do! Your eyebrows go funny when you lie - all scrunched up. So, what? What house is he in?"

Remus decided it would be better if he just played along.

"Gryffindor."

"Ooh, ooh! Does he play Quidditch?"

"Yes," muttered Remus, absolutely mortified because now all he could think of was Sirius in his Beater's gear.

"Is he a troublemaker?"

"It's you, Sirius. I bloody like you." Sirius's jaw hit the floor. Remus kept rambling, so shocked at his own daring, it seemed he didn't have control over his mouth. "I like the way your hair falls perfectly without you having to do much, I love the way your eyes light up whenever you're happy, I love the way the Beater's uniform clings to you when it's been raining, but you've still gone and flown, I love the way you stand up for all of your friends, but I know I've got no chance, because you're definitely straight and-" he was cut off when Sirius roughly pushed him up against the wall and crashed his lips onto his. Remus froze for a second, stiff with shock about what was happening, before he melted into Sirius's body. The kiss was tender, but passionate, as Sirius's arms snaked up under Remus's jumper, and around his torso. Remus shivered as his hands traced the shapes of his scars gently. Soon after Sirius pulled away, and put his forehead onto Remus's, as they panted for breath, looking slightly dishevelled, silver eyes staring into gold.

"I'm gay, Moony."

Then they started again.

* * *

 **Please read and review! And be nice. Please.**

 **Fangirl0103**


End file.
